


Not a Victim

by RayvnAshes (IronScript)



Series: Just Another Day [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Nico, Gen, Pre-Slash, Trigger Warnings, Worried Will, but not angsty, first by Nico, protective Hunters, seriously this isn't angsty and Nico's totally fine but..., so is nico, the Hunters are terrifying, the douchebag gets his ass handed to him, then by the Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/RayvnAshes
Summary: Nico's out wandering the mortal world when he takes a shortcut through an alleyway.Just his luck that some scum of the earth pervert thinks he looks like an easy target.Well, he'll just have to prove him wrong then, won't he?





	Not a Victim

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. From the tags you'll notice this includes attempted sexual assault, and yes, Nico's still a minor here, which makes it even worse. 
> 
> But I swear to the gods Nico's perfectly fine (not only physically but emotionally) at the end of this, the others are just really protective.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!

Nico was walking around New Orleans absentmindedly, when he passed an alleyway. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked back, and was shoved against a dirty wall.

Blinking, he looked up at his assailant. The man had dark hair and eyes with a maniacal glint, grinning at him lecherously. “What a pretty little boy you are…”

* * *

 

*15 seconds later*

Nico sneered at the creepy bastard, who he had knocked unconscious with a single blow to the face. Well, after being given a concussion, having at least 23 bones broken (many of them in his hands from when he had tried to grope the Son of Hades), which also included a fractured skull and several ribs that may or may not have punctured his lung.

There was also the possibility that he might never be able to have children, which probably wouldn’t be a bad thing, considering.

Of course, Nico was no worse for wear. He didn’t have a scratch on him, and the brief scuffle hadn’t even made him sweat.

Suddenly, as he was about to walk away, he saw a pair of handcuffs appear in a flash of light.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced from the man to the handcuffs, before shrugging. Taking the hint, he cuffed the bastard to a pole, and shoved an old sock that was in the alley in the man’s mouth to act as a gag for when he regained consciousness.

‘Thank you, young demigod.’ A voice said in his mind. ‘He deserves the harshest punishment the law can give him.’

“Lady Themis.” Nico realized, before feeling an affirmative reaction from the goddess through a temporary empathic connection. “What would you like me to do with him?”

‘Make sure the police find him. I’ve placed enough evidence in his house to have him sentenced for life.’ The goddess of justice answered. ‘However…there’s no rush. I’ve made a deal with Thanatos that he will not die until he’s convicted, at the earliest. In other words, have fun.’

With that, Nico felt the presence leave his mind.

He turned towards the man, contemplating his options. Whatever he wanted…maybe he could turn him into a ghost, like he had with Bryce Lawrence.

Or…Nico pulled out the cell phone that the Hephaestus Cabin had modified for him (and the other demigods who wanted one). He pressed speed dial, and brought the device to his ear.

“Devil Spawn?” a female voice answered.

“Pinecone Face.” Nico greeted. “I have someone with me that I believe you and the others would like to ‘meet’.”

There was a pause.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Thalia responded, now curious.

“A man tried attacking me a few minutes ago. Obviously it didn’t work, but Lady Themis told me that he has quite the history, if you get my meaning.”

“WHAT?!” Thalia screeched, understanding immediately. Some gods forsaken piece of shit bastard had tried to rape her cousin!?

Nico realized that he could hear more angry shouts from Thalia’s side, though she hadn’t said anything more. “Am I on speaker?” he wondered.

“Yes.” Thalia said, grinding her teeth as she plotted what she would do to the bastard. “Where are you?”

“New Orleans.” Nico answered, keeping an eye on the alleyway entrance to make sure none of the mortals had noticed anything strange.

“We’ll be there soon.” Thalia said, trying not to let her fury seep into her tone. “Lady Artemis just got back from the council meeting…”

* * *

 

*30 seconds later*

A silver aura nearly blinded Nico, who closed his eyes immediately out of instinct. When it had faded, he opened them again, to see twenty or so girls of various ages (many, unfortunately, had been killed by the giant Orion), along with Artemis herself.

Every single one of them looked absolutely furious, and all of them had their weapons drawn, bows, daggers, swords, and one girl even wielded a mace.

“Lady Themis ensured that he won’t die anytime soon.” Nico informed them idly; he was rather glad that it wasn’t him they were intent on attacking.

“Noted.” Artemis said, nodding regally. Besides Perseus Jackson, this boy was the only one she had respected (and in this case actually somewhat liked) in a very long time. This… _creature…_ wasn’t about to get away with what he had tried to do.

She used her abilities as a goddess to bring the man back to consciousness.

The first thing the man saw was a large group of girls surrounding them. They were all rather beautiful, he noticed, not seeing their weapons as the Mist covered them. That was all he had time to think before his world became one of endless pain, not only from the dark (but hot) little shit who’d managed to get away from him, but from those girls jumping him…

* * *

 

Later that night…

“Nico!” a frantic voice shouted, as the speaker tackled the Son of Hades to the ground, hugging him as tightly as he could.

“Oof!” Nico huffed, not appreciating all of the air in his lungs being squeezed out forcefully. With effort, he turned to his ‘attacker’, seeing Will Solace there, gazing at him fearfully.

“Hey, Will.” Nico said once he got his breath back.

“Don’t ‘Hey, Will’, me!” the usually bright and cheerful Son of Apollo snapped, though the anger in his voice wasn’t directed at Nico. “Lady Themis appeared-of all the gods-and told us that you had been attacked!”

“Yeah, by a mortal.” Nico agreed. “It was over in 15 seconds. Now the hunters are taking care of him, and when they contact me I’ll be calling the local police to tell them where he is.”

“The hunters are taking care of the guy?” Will’s eyes bulged. “Nico, the guy can’t go to jail if he’s stuck in the hospital for the rest of his life!”

“I know.” Nico said. “That’s why I asked your dad if he could heal the guy enough that the hospital won’t technically be necessary. Well, he won’t have the physical injuries, but he’ll still feel the pain…”

“Oh…well, that’s good then.” Will muttered, turning red as he saw that he was still pinning Nico to the ground. He got up, offering a hand to Nico, who accepted the help as he got up. “He didn’t…do anything, did he?” Will looked terrified at the thought.

“No, he didn’t get the chance.” Nico replied quietly, examining the Son of Apollo. He’d blushed, and now he was terrified for Nico’s sake… “Are you…okay?”

“Am I okay?” Will snorted sardonically, out of character. “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself for once. Seriously, how close…?” Will’s face look agonized as he asked the question.

“The only time he managed to touch me was when he grabbed my wrist to yank me out of the street.” Nico said with a sigh, showing Will his wrist. The healer took his hand gently, examining his wrist for signs of a bruise. Seeing nothing, he redirected his attention to Nico’s face, looking into his eyes for signs that he wasn’t being entirely truthful.

Nico’s eyes were showing complete honesty, so Will sighed glancing away.

Nonetheless, Will’s hand (which both of them had realized was still holding Nico’s, though neither had commented on it) tightened around Nico’s, as if to reassure both of them that Nico was okay, that he was there with Will, safe and sound...

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
